


Chili Fries

by WonderPickle



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Friendship, Fun, chili fries, just hanging out, requested on ff.n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: "If you touch my chili fries, I will kill you."





	Chili Fries

“Should we have gotten Gwen anything?” Ben inquired through a mouthful of burger.

Kevin shook his head, answering while his own meal barely fit through his lips. “Nah,” he said, nearly spitting his food on Ben, “she’s not big on fast food.”

“But nobody can resist the chili fries.”

“What’s the big deal with those things anyway?” Kevin swallowed. “I never had one.”

Ben’s mouth dropped, exposing the chewed burger remnants. Kevin promptly crinkled his nose, flicking his eyes away. Though Ben didn’t give his actions any attention, proceeding to talk. “Hold on. You’re telling me we’ve been friends for this long and you’ve never tried chili fries?”

“Dude, close your mouth.”

With the best sheepish grin he could manage, Ben shrugged and obliged. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Kevin put his burger on its plate. “Chili fries don’t even look all that tasty.”

“Are you kidding?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“Chili fries are like-the best food ever!”

Kevin raised a brow. “What about smoothies?”

Ben waved away the questions. “Smoothies are drinks. They rule their own category.”

“So, you think chilli fries are better than my mom’s cookies?”

“Sorry, Kev, but I know they’re better than your mom’s cookies.”

“Corndogs, pickles, burgers, waffles, chicken pot pie-”

“Yep. Better than every single one.”

Pursing his lips, he leaned forward. “Okay. Then lemme try one.”

Ben’s features dissolved into ones of an overprotective mama bear. He pulled his basket of chili fries onto his lap. “What are you, crazy?”

Kevin blinked. “You said they were the best food ever.”

“Yeah, never in there did I say anything about you eating one of mine.”

“Tennyson, what the-”

Ben kept a straight face while saying, “If you touch my chili fries, I will kill you.”

Simultaneously, Kevin gave an eye roll and a scoff. “You could try.”

“Don’t test me, Kevin.” Ben flashed the Omnitrix. He adjusted his position. “But you can go back to Burger Shack and get your own.”

Kevin leaned into the couch cushions behind him, slightly shaking his head. “You know what? I don’t think I’m ever gonna try chili fries.”

Ben’s mouth dropped. “But you can’t live without trying chili fries!”

“I’ve survived so far,” Kevin countered. “I think I’ll manage.”


End file.
